Ghost of a rose
by Sylla Shadowfrost
Summary: Song fic. TahuGali.


Ghost of a rose.

Yeah another one shot of mine. Tahu/Gali.

* * *

Gali stood waist deep in the ocean reflecting. She remembered the first time she'd met Tahu. ……. _Flash back……_

_Gali wandered through the lush jungle wondering where the heck she was . She cut through the thick vines with her axe. " Who are you?" A rough voice demanded from behind, startling her. She whirled around to face the being….._

Gali sighed and looked up at the stars. That had been along time ago, and things were different now……It was funny, the place they ffirst met was the place he had told her he lover her…. Truth be told, she was surprised while the others were not.

_The vally green was so serene in the middle ran a stream so blue.._

It was there while she had lay dying she had told him she'd watch over him always.

_Flashback…….She lay there blood seeping out of her many wounds . They had destroyed the Rahi Nui, bout at the cost of her own life._

_"Gali please,Gali hold on!" Tahu pleaded as he held her dying body close to him. It made Gali's heart break to see him like this, crying for her. "Ta…hu.." Gali choked out. " think of me…when..it..rains."She whispered ._

_Agony ripped through her, tearing at her chest, her legs her head. Then …everything began to fade. The pain subsided, her vision dimmed. "Good-bye brother." She whispered using her remaining strength ._

_"Gali, No!" Tahu cried out.But it was too late._

_Gali was dead……_

_A maiden fair in dispare _

_once had met her true love there, _

_she told him…_

_she would say_

_Promise me_

_When you see_

_A white rose you'll think of me_

_I love you so_

_Never let go_

_I will be…your ghost of a rose_

Tahu sank down into the earth tears of anger seeping down his mask.A small marker stood where Gali had died. His thoughts travled back to memories of her and him. The one time, he remembered the most was when she had asked him if he thought there really was a safe haven for the matron. He had snorted and pointed out that the toa wouldn't have been created if there was.

She had been so beautiful. He had seen her so many times angry with him,then an instant later, kind and gentle of a matron or one of his brothers . Even when she yelled, he remembered she was the balance of their team the center of the many opposites. Tahu clenched his fists . Mata- Nui he loved her, he still did. And it was all his fault for her death… he shouldn't have sent her that close the thing.

_Her eyes belived in mysteries she would lay amongst the leaves of amber Her spirit wild the heart of a child yet gentle still…And quiet and mild and her loved her.. when she would say.._

Tahu remembered what she had told him. Think of her when it rains…he always had, and it had caused him so much pain. Thunder rumbled over head.

Tahu looked out startled. How ironic. It was going to rain soon. Normaly he hated water, he was the toa of fire but ever since Gali died… he didn't give a damn.He never believed in the shit that the Turaga told about the ledgends, the safe havens for the Matorn But for her… for Gali… He did for her .The rain poured down from the sky, like tears, tears for her. It was warm and soft when it Tahu's armor.Like her voice.She truly was in the rain.

He swore her heard her voice in his ears…

_Promise me _

_when you see_

_ a white rose you'll think of me_

_I love you so_

_Never let go _

_I will be..your ghost of a rose._

Tahu stood up and began to leave the rain drops hitting his armor with soft hisses.

She was gone.There was no use in coming here. She died and he was to blame.

Tahu headed owards Po- Koro. Ta- Koro was destroyed and he would'nt go to Ga-koro if his life depended on it.He couldn't look Turaga Nokama in the eyes, it was his fault Ga-koro was left with out a protector. Mata Nui the guilt and greif were going to kill him.

He closed him eyes and trind to picture her laughing face and golden eyes. But they were slowly fading no matter how hard he tried to keep them.He wanted to see . One last time.

_When all was done she turned to run dancing to the setting sun he watched her…_

( Years and years later)

Tahu stood stonily on a house top in Ta- metro. They all had moved to Metru Nui.It had been a hard time for them all. Especially the Ga- Matorn.A familiar stab of pain in his heart came when he thought of that.he had lost her. And Now, years later when every one had forgivin him,when he couldn't even remember her facethe pain was still there freash as if it had happened only yesterday.

He swore that sometimes when he was alone, he would see a figure out of the corner of his eye far off, too far off to tell who it was, just watching him. And somehow his mind always went to her.

_And forever more_

_He thought he saw_

_A glimpse of her_

_upon the moors forever_

And then in the back of his head he would hear 'look in the rain..' yet ith was never his thought.

_He'd hear her say_

Tahu shut his eyes. 'look in the rain.' A soft voice whispered in his ear.

"NO!!" Tahu snarled shortly.

_Promise me_

_When you see_

_A white rose_

_You'll think of me_

"Tahu.." A tender voice whispered sadly\

_I love you so.._

Tahu's eyes shot open, alarmed. Something , someone was …hugging him.He could feel the warmth surround him. But no one was there.

_Never let go.._

Then he saw her.

She stood before him tall and proud, her silver and ocean blue body surrounded by an unnatural light, her image hazy and indistinct. Even though Tahu had forgotton her face he knew it was her.Her golden eyes locked with his, sad yet held love .An small smile on her lips.

Then she was gone. She was simply gone. No slow dramatic fading, noblinding flash of light. It was almost as if she was never there.

_I will be…. Your ghost of a rose._


End file.
